reversedstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Icaruss
Icaruss is one of the main characters of Reversed Star. History Icaruss was born on October 17, 5961. Shortly after his birth, his parents Andromeda and Peth moved to their current home with him and his twin sister Thara. As Peth had to work long hours to support them and Andromeda was frequently ill, Icaruss and his sister were often babysat by Lexia, who was their neighbor before she moved in with her girlfriend. After graduating high school, Icaruss decided to pursue a degree in Uni. He chose history as his major, with a concentration in human history. Personality Icaruss is incredibly cocky, and has a hard time admitting when he's wrong or when he doesn't know something. While he means well, he often sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, and he gets himself into trouble a lot because of this. He believes in chivalry, and will often come rushing to people's (specifically women's) aid, whether they want him to or not. Icaruss is a good guy at heart, and can be incredibly friendly once you look past his more goofy personality traits. He is incredibly passionate and unafraid to speak his mind, which can be incredibly noble. Everything he does, he does with heart, and he doesn't let anyone tell him who he's supposed to be. Appearance Icaruss has a stocky build, and he carries a bit of pudge, especially around his stomach. As he's 75% human, most of his features are human-like, with unkempt brown hair, wide green eyes, and a dark skin. However, he does have some visible ressa traits, including green scales on his cheeks, ears, the bridge of his nose, and his arms. He also has gills along his neck. The whites of his eyes are somewhat yellowed and he has a pointed tooth on his right side. Icaruss is usually seen in the same outfit. He wears a light green button down shirt with a darker green trim and sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. These are paired with dark-colored sneakers with white accents and laces, although they are rather dirty. Relationships * Thara: Icaruss's twin sister. The two get along quite well despite their differing interests. She's the one that Icaruss calls when he's in trouble. * Peth: Icaruss's father. Icaruss has a lot of respect for him. Even though they don't see each other too often due to Peth's work schedule, Icaruss appreciates him. * Andromeda: Icaruss's mother. He cares for her, although he isn't quite as close to her as Thara is. Their relationship is strong enough. * Lexia: A family friend. She used to babysit Icaruss when he was younger, but they remain friends. He likes Lexia and doesn't mind spending time with her. * Greta: A family friend. He met Greta when she started dating Lexia, and the two have been friendly ever since. He often pops by her bar to visit and generally make a nuisance of himself. * Evangeline Dumont: Icaruss doesn't know her name, but he has dreams from her point of view. They have a connection that is unknown as of yet. Fun Facts * In his free time, Icaruss likes to read "ancient" romance novels. He has quite a collection of them in his bedroom. Gallery Concept Art First Russ.jpeg|Early Concept Icaruss Turnaround.png|Turnaround Early Art Icaruss and Thara.png|Icaruss with Thara Icaruss Confused.png|Icaruss Confused ReversedStar 0429.png|Icaruss Waving References Category:Characters